Damorian Manufacturing HAS-05A “Gunstar” Starfighter
The Damorian Manufacturing HAS-05A “Gunstar” Starfighter was a heavy assault starfighter built to compete against the aging, but popular Sienar Systems’ Skipray Blastboats. While able to compete against the Skipray, the Gunstar didn’t gain popularity like the Skiprays due to the price tag. The Gunstar introduced numerous inovating technologies into it’s design, making it a different, somewhat difficult vessel to master. The pilot cockpit was stationed behind the gunner cockpit, elevated to provide a clear field of view for the pilot. The forward cockpit is the gunner's station, giving the crew member a clear field of view around the craft. The gunner has access to all of the Gunstar's weapon systems at the touch of their fingers and ready to use at any time, although some systems were divided between the pilot and gunner during operation. The gunner’s chair is a gyroscopic assembly that turns and swivels in every direction, allowing the gunner to acquire targets from any direction (fire arc). Because the main laser weapons were turrets, they could engage enemies from any direction, even if they could not be seen visibly from behind the Gunstar's bulky frame. The gunner could still lock onto them via the targeting systems in the Gunstar and fire upon them. Even with it’s bulky frame and large size, the Gunstar was still nimble enough to engage most contemporary starfighters and hold it’s own. The power core for the Gunstar provided it with enough power to make it a serious threat to capital ships while providing high energy protection, even from large ships. To combat capital ships, the Gunstar was armed with medium Ion Cannons and the innovative Particle Cannon. The Particle Cannon was actually fired from four emitters that were angled to combine into a single, charged particle beam that could be damaging to even larger-scale cruisers. Sometime after 6 ABY, Regulator Squadron acquired several of these fighters to replace their aging Skipray units. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Damorian Manufacturing HAS-05A “Gunstar” Starfighter Type: Heavy Assault Starfighter Scale: Starfighter; (Capital due to power output) Length: 26 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: Gunstar Crew: 1; Gunners: 1 Crew Skill: See indivdiual entries Consumables: 1 month Cost: Not Available for Sale (est. 500,000 new) Cargo Capacity: 800 kilograms Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Nav Computer: Limited to 10 jumps Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1050 kmh Maneuverability: 3D Hull: 5D (Starfighter Scale) Shields: 2D (Capital Scale) Sensors: *Passive: 25/1D *Scan: 50/2D *Search: 75/3D *Focus: 4/4D Weapons: 5 Laser Turrets (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Turret (1 mounted under the nose, 2 mounted either side behind cockpit, 2 mounted to either far aft side.) Crew: Gunner Skill: Starship Gunnery Scale: Starfighter Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12/24 Atmosphere Range: 50-300/1.2/2.4km Damage: 7D Special: The turrets are fire-linked and positioned to fire three turrets at any fire arc. Dual Medium Ion Cannons (fire linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Gunner Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 4D Particle Beam Cannon Fire Arc: Front Crew: Gunner Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Scale: Capital Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/16/30 Atmosphere Range: 50-400/1.6/3km Damage: 4D Rate of Fire: 1/3 rounds (must recharge for 2 rounds after every shot) Concussion Missile Launcher Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot Scale: StarFighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 1-50/100/250 km Damage: 8D Notes This is an amalgam of stats from around the web and an original creation. Special thanks to FreddyB at RPGgamer.org for some of the stats and inspiration, along with WickedRikky who stat’d this a long time ago, in a different campaign far, far away. Category:Starships Category:Starfighters